


What is Fear?

by TheCrystalEevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrystalEevee/pseuds/TheCrystalEevee
Summary: Everyone is afraid of something, but not everyone shows it in the same way.





	What is Fear?

Fear  
What is fear?  
Fear is the quickening of breath  
The shaking of my hands  
The pounding of a heart that has none  
The desire to hide

Hiding  
Why must I hide?  
The hounds are baring down my neck  
They snap and slash and I have no where to go  
They are invisible so nobody sees  
Nobody sees the wounds

Wounds  
Why are there wounds?  
They're everywhere on me and nowhere at all  
I am in pain and no one can tell  
Because all they see is the smiling mask  
And they think that smiling mask is me

 

Me  
Who am I?  
I am confidant  
I am loyal  
I am afraid

I fear the heartless beating heart  
I fear the smiling mask  
I fear being alone

Alone  
What is it to be alone?  
It's the cold bed  
The space at the end of the world where nobody sits  
It's the fear that people will look at me and all they'll see is ugliness  
They'll look at porcelain skin and gaze into galaxy eyes and all they'll see is  
A dead thing, a cold thing, a scorching thing  
That was never truly alive 

Fear  
What is fear?  
Fear is the ocean and I'm drowning


End file.
